


Super Friends!

by twtd



Category: Romance - Wild Flag (Music Video)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Friends!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karabair (likeadeuce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



_We'll always be safe as long as Wonder Woman is around.  
-Steve Trevor_

“If anyone asks, I’m totally Wonder Woman.” The plastic mask crinkled as Janet settled it around her face making sure it fit right.

“Wonder Woman? What the fuck are you even talking about?” Mary’s voice was muffled through her bear mask. It was kind of hard to breathe, so she pushed it back up on top of her head. Janet scowled, but Mary just ignored her.

“I’m just sayin’, with all of the mayhem, someone might ask. I don’t want to get arrested, so we’re gonna need code names.” Janet pulled the mask off. “I’m gonna be Wonder Woman.”

“You’re an idiot.” Mary leaned against the concrete barrier and looked out over the edge of the parking garage. It was a long way down. “Wonder Woman was a brunette. Your mask is blonde” Mary pulled out a cigarette and put it between her lips as she leaned against the barrier.

“So what? Maybe she got a dye job.” Janet pulled out a lighter and offered it to Mary, who just shook her head. Janet scowled again.“You don’t want to light it?”

“Nah. I don’t smoke. I just thought it would look badass.” The cigarette fell out from between Mary’s lips as she spoke and she had to scramble to catch it.

Janet rolled her eyes. “Didn’t you get the memo? Smoking stopped being cool in the nineties.”

“Are you sure?” Mary held the cigarette between her fingers and examined it like it was a particularly interesting bug. After a second she shrugged and tossed the cigarette over the barrier. “Pot’s still cool, right?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Janet checked her watch. “Come on, we need to get back to work before someone misses us.” She opened the backdoor to her car and tossed her mask inside. Mary’s landed in the floor.

“Same time tomorrow?” Mary asked as they headed down the stairwell.

“Yup.”

*****

 _The way we get into these scrapes and get out of them, it's almost as though someone was dreaming up these situations; guiding our destiny.  
\- Robin_

“What the fuck is she doing up here?” Mary and Janet stopped in their tracks. They were perilously close to the top of the parking garage staircase.

“No idea.” Janet made a face. It wasn’t a scowl but it looked like one was imminent. Carrie was the fucking company president and she was totally not welcome on their lunch breaks. She might yell at one of them for eating a sandwich wrong. Was it really a crime if Janet didn’t like bread crusts? Was it?

Carrie turned around.

“Well shit.” Mary sighed. “Now we have to go over there.”

“Yeah.” Janet still looked like she was ready to bolt, but Mary grabbed the front of her coveralls and pulled her forward. They warily crossed the distance between the stairs and the company president, stopping a few feet away from her.

Carrie was in Mary’s usual place, leaning against the concrete barrier. She looked relaxed. It made Mary nervous. Janet was just annoyed.

“Hello,” Mary said because she had to say something and that seemed like a good place to start.

Carrie nodded. She glanced over at Janet’s throughly dull tan Volvo with the peeling paint, then back at them. “I want in.”

“Uhm...” Now Janet was scowling. “In what?”

Carrie just tilted her head.

“The chaotic good. The craziness. Whatever you’re calling it.” She turned away from them for a second. “I even brought my own mask. See?” A white rabbit stared back at them.

“Harvey?” Janet gaped. “You can’t be Harvey. A giant white rabbit doesn’t strike fear into the hearts of _anyone_ ” Her scowl got deeper.

Somehow the rabbit looked dejected. Mary started to feel bad. If they hadn’t been plastic, Mary would have sworn one of it’s ears drooped. “Oh, okay. You can play too.” Her heart always was three sizes too big. She wasn’t cut out for this secret gang stuff.

Now Janet looked outraged and Mary knew she had to do something. “Come on, she can be Batman or something. Bats, rabbits, they’re both rodents, right? That’s close enough.”

“Fine.” Janet still didn’t look happy, but Carrie pulled off her rabbit mask and looked thrilled.

“Awesome! When do we start?” Carrie grinned at them. She hopped up on the concert barrier and pulled her mask back down, gazing out over the city like she already had Plans. Big, capital letter Plans. Something that was really going to get them into trouble, then she turned back around. “The Bat-mobile is going to need new paint.”

*****

 _And if I wish I can command all the creatures of the sea to attack you - at once!  
-Aquaman_

They weren’t sure how she got in the car the first time. She was just there. A fourth, silent woman sitting next to Janet in the front seat. They’d try to engage her in conversation, but she wouldn’t respond. At least, she wouldn’t respond verbally. She would nod if she agreed with something, shake her head if she didn’t.

Carrie swore that she actually did speak. The security company that they contracted with wouldn’t have hired her otherwise.

But she watched their backs, and people were oddly intimidated by her shiny gold badge, so they always made sure she was in the car before they left. There was something in her eyes that told them they would be sorry if they went out without her.

*****

 _Lois: "So, what kind of name should we call you?"  
Superman: "What, you mean like Ralph or something?"_

“We should form a band.” Janet liked to say these things just to see how everyone else would react. She took a left toward the dog park even though she knew Mary didn’t really like dogs. They would do something she wanted to do the next day. They’d go help someone or something. Mary liked helping people.

“A band?” Carrie sounded as skeptical as Janet knew she would. “Do any of us actually know how to play any instruments?”

“I took saxophone lessons when I was in middle school. I wasn’t very good.” Mary said. Rebecca just put her head in her hands in despair. At least, Janet thought it was despair. She might have just been car sick.

“So our band is going to be one bad saxophone player.” Carrie rolled her eyes, shook her head and stared out of the car window.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I mean, we aren’t very good at basketball, but we still go play every Thursday. We would be an awesome band.” Janet was really starting to get behind the idea now. “We can play in the subway station and print flyers and stuff.”

“Yeah, right after we move to a town with a subway.” Carrie sounded like she was in a bad mood, but Janet knew better. She actually _liked_ bitching at people.

“I never said my plan didn’t have some flaws.” Janet parked at the curb, narrowly missing an obnoxious bike messenger with a whistle. Rebecca opened her door and lunged at him, but he was already gone. It was probably for the best that she missed.

“Well, I like your plan. I think we’d be a great band. We just need a really awesome name. Like _Fleet Foxes_ , or something. They have a great name.” Mary headed toward the park entrance, not that she would do more than look at the dogs, but the sooner they started, the sooner they could go do something else. Something actually fun.

"The Fleet Foxes are stupid." Carrie said. "Men with beards are stupid. If we're gonna form a band, we're gonna play real music."

"Once we learn to actually play instruments, you mean." Janet was smirking now. She knew she had won. There was totally going to be a band and they were going to be _terrible_ , but it was going to be so much fun.

"Well, yeah. Of course." Carrie smiled and bent down to pet one of the dogs that had come over to sniff at her. "And after we come up with a kickass name."

"Superfriends."

Mary, Carrie, and Janet stopped in their tracks. Rebecca had actually said something. They looked at each other, then they looked at her.

"Well, I think that settles it." Janet nodded at Rebecca, who was smiling to herself.

"Yup, Superfriends it is." Carrie pronounced. She checked her watch. "Well, time to go back."

They waved goodbye to the dogs and piled back into the car. They didn't want to be late.


End file.
